


Biblichor

by ori_nuventeen



Series: The Pagemaster [Eng.] [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ori_nuventeen/pseuds/ori_nuventeen
Summary: n.: the characteristic, faint, musty smell of old books that fills your nostrils when you enter an old library or an old bookstore; the smell that percolates to every crevice of your body and reignites vivid memories of a beautiful Sunday afternoon, of freshly mowed lawn grass and of home-made cake; the smell of infinite fantasy worlds, of warriors and princesses, of dragons and wizards, of love and romance, of aventure and passion.Your scent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Ok, FIRST OF ALL, I'm translating this story so it could reach more people but English isn't my first language SO I'm asking for your help: If there's something weird, wrong spelled/translated or you think a sentence/expression would sound better in any other way, please let me know!
> 
> That's all. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> [Seriously, help me with the language. Please.]

Every book-lover dreams of going through the different worlds they read about, meeting the characters who run through the pages and stepping away from reality. That's why the city library was almost considered the eighth world wonder. Next to it, the Library of Alexandria is nothing but dust. Why is it so special? Maybe the fact that it holds every single book, from every part of the globe. Or that these books look exactly the same, without any title on them. Also the fact that the pages are completely blank, and the only thing you can do to get to know the stories they tell is to get inside the books.

Who wouldn't like to see the Trojan War at first-hand? What about a Shakespearean comedy like no theater has ever held? And going on adventures through The Amazon Rainforest? That's why the library was known worldwide. Once it opened, the word was quickly spread around the world. A couple of months later, thousand of people from every country were queuing at the front door, waiting to experience this wonder themselves.

How does it work? It's an unsolved mystery. The only thing we know is that once you open the book, you get inside of it. You wouldn't be able to interact with the characters nor the story, you'd only watch them. It doesn't matter what language the book was written, you'll understand it without a problem. You could be inside the story for years while in the outside world it would seems like just a few minutes. We neither know how the books get there, or how they're capable of taking you inside them. All of this is what makes the library unique.

Who wouldn't like to escape from reality this way? That's why Vernon found himself standing in front of the library building. He always heard people talking about the place but he didn't get there before although he lived close to it. Now he wants to see for himself the magic that seems to be there. He wants to know why and how the transportation happens. He wants to know it all. But as much curiosity as he felt, he didn't like crowded places. That's why he waited for some months. Now there wasn't a trail of the queues but an empty street that doesn't care about that old building.


	2. Chapter 2

He got in the library. Why was he so nervous? He shaked his head a bit trying to pull himself together. As soon as he entered the place, he found a much bigger building that what it seemed from outside. Hundreds of high shelves were placed everywhere, different spiral staircases led you to more floors. Books were not only in the shelves but everywhere in sight: under the staircases' steps, at the sides of every chair and couch, little book pillars were placed around, was that a table made out of books? He just looked around with his jaw dropped. He used to think that "the library has every single book from the whole world" was a simple rumor but he started believing it now that he sees it.

 

-Look at that dude. He's freaking out -someone giggles. Vernon can't help but turn around to find a tall boy sitting on a table next to the door. Was he there all the time?

 

-Mingyu, don't talk like that -another boy sitting beside him said. He was too focused writing something to notice Vernon.- I'm sorry, we aren't use to have new visitors -the boy took his glasses off before looking at Vernon,- since some crazy guys set up a giant plushie in the mountains we only meet the same people day by day. People call that plushie "art" and they rather visit it while we are left alone with this wonder -he looked around the place- being forgotten... By the way, my name is Wonwoo and I'm the owner of the library next to this idiot. You can call him Mingyu, but idiot suits him better.

 

-Hey! Don't call me like that. You know this all exists thanks to m... -if looks could kill, Mingyu would be already buried. Wonwoo's glare made him unable to finish the sentence.- Whatever -he turned around to look at Vernon,- You've never been here, do you?

 

For a few seconds, Vernon forgot they were talking to him. Keeping in focus wasn't his strength. Maybe because he was ready and willing to open a book and wait for the magic to happen. Maybe because he was still trying to understand what Mingyu was about to say before Wonwoo cut him off. Maybe just because he gets distracted easily.

 

-Umm... yeah! I've never been here before. I came to have a look.

 

-Then you should start from short poems or any children's story -Mingyu approached him and took him to one of the aisles before talking again.- The first time may be difficult to come out again. The second will be easier. By the fifth story you'll work it out without a problem -he took a book from the shelve and Vernon's wrist at the same time. There wasn't any title on the book cover but Mingyu seemed to know exactly what he was doing.- Enjoy your journey -smiling, he moved Vernon's hand for him to open the book.

 

Everything faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plushie Wonwoo talks about actually exists. It's called Hase and you can find it in Colletto Fava.


	3. Chapter 3

The cosy library was left behind. Or far away. Or in another time. Vernon didn't know how he got there. He didn't even know what was there. The only thing he knew was that he was in a completely different place from a second ago. He felt on his stomach the same feeling as being on the roller coaster at the amusement park he used to go with his family. But this wasn't an amusement park.

 

He looked up to find some swallows hanging their nests on a balcony. He laughed. He was really inside not any text but that famous poem. There wasn't anything that point out what story it was nor a place where he could read a title. Seeing the swallows made him think that the "short poem" Mingyu said a moment ago was that Bécquer's poem.

 

After a while looking around, Vernon guessed he won't know which story he'd land on. Then he regretted not reading so much before. He also regretted not asking how to get out of there.

 

-Okay, Vernon, calm down. He said it was just a practice... -talking to himself helped him relaxing. Talking to the plants climbing the walls didn't seem a good option.

 

Around him there was only the little scenery where he was and further: nothing but void. Actually he wasn't expecting more, seems logic there was nothing more that what the author wrote. But the logical fact didn't makes him feel better at all.

 

Some dew is already on the flowers. "I wanna go out" he thought.

 

He didn't see the water drops falling. Because he, not knowing how, had already got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Black Swallows Will Return... (LIII) - G. A. Bécquer


	4. Chapter 4

The same feeling was placed on his stomach again and in the same library again. Mingyu was standing in front on him, smiling.

 

-Just two seconds, pretty nice. How was the experience? Did you enjoy it?

 

Vernon stared straight at him. He was breathing heavily. Being trapped in a poem wasn't something he was prepared for.- Why didn't you tell me how I had to get out?

 

-I didn't think you needed it. In fact, you didn't. Look at you, you figured out how on your own and I guess you didn't finish the poem, am I wrong? -Vernon's gaze agreed with him.- Thanks God, because actually the book is a wide collection of poems and you could be there for hours... And I don't know if you know but time doesn't match with the time inside a story. I think there's nothing more you should know. Stay around here for a while until you master how to get out of the books. Then you're free to go wherever you want to -and he left Vernon speechless. Although he didn't have anything to say.

 

He decided follow Mingyu's advice of practicing the transportation and getting used to the feeling. After a bunch of children's books and way too many animals saying how much they loved each other, he had more than enough. He'd only go back to this aisle if it was a life or death matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Guess How Much I Love You - Sam McBratney, illustrated by Anita Jeram


	5. Chapter 5

He walked around the building, looking at everything. Which book should he try now? Every single one looked literally the same. If they were organized by genres, authors or in any other way, only Wonwoo and Mingyu knew. The monotony of the shelves soon started looking like a maze. Anyone who knew Vernon would bet he'd be lost already. They wouldn't be wrong.

 

So he took one book. After all, this is what he came for.

 

Vernon was getting used to the sensation on his stomach. It was never annoying but every time he'd felt it less and less. Soon he'll lose the excitement of going to the amusement park. When he opened his eyes he found a rose inside a crystal cage. He looked around him. He assumed he landed on planet B612 because, not so far away from him, The Little Prince was standing.

 

As fast as he got in, he got out. Too much philosophy for what he was looking for. Was he actually looking for something?

 

He opened another one. Inside of it he found a van in which some girls were sitting in. Some armed men were aiming at them.

 

-Who is Malala Yousafzai? -asked one of them.

 

He knew what was about to happen and Vernon wasn't the kind of person who wouldn't do anything about it. But he forgot he wasn't able to interact with story. That's why, as much as he tried to hit those men or taking their guns away, he couldn't change that moment.

 

He heard a shot before appearing in the library again. He then decided going to a different aisle. He needed to. If the books were organized by themes, the further the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
> 
> -I Am Malala - Malala Yousafzai


	6. Chapter 6

After a while Vernon was already in another floor. He passed by a few people who didn't matter for him. He walked through the library thinking about everything and anything. A lot of questions crossed his mind. How? Why? But at the same time he just wanted to keep traveling, he wanted to get into every possible story. He wanted to discover everything. But little he'd discover watching a quidditch match. What a coincidence to open the book to that exact page.

 

He stayed there for a while, watching the match. He looked at everything around him, every little detail. It felt amazing being there. But what caught his attention the most wasn't de Golden Snitch, not at all. What caught his eyes was a blonde boy. He shouldn't be there, he wasn't part of the story. Did he also come from the library? Was he one of those people he saw before? Did he came there from an unknown library from another part of the world? The last possibility seemed quite imposible. That boy made Vernon's brain to work on a different level, nothing seemed to matter anymore but him. He needed to get to know him.

 

Suddenly the boy turned to Vernon's direction, maybe he felt his stare. When their eyes met, he smiled a little, he probably noticed that Vernon wasn't part of the story either. That smile turned down the decision Vernon may had. For a second he was determined to go and talk to him, but what was for sure was that he already went back to the library. He get out because of... fear? He felt his heart racing inside his chest.

 

-Vernon, what are you doing? -he slapped himself to relax- He's just a boy who get in the book the same way you did, it's no big deal -talking to himself wasn't the best option, people often think he had some kind of issue, but for him it help to make his mind up.

 

He walked away looking for a different book. Until now his day was a bit intense. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed it or not, but it made him curious, so he continued exploring.

 

After a while he was inside of a graphology textbook. Some word were floating around him, with little schemes around them. On a common situation, it wasn't the kind of book you read to distract yourself, but it was the opposite from common. Words kept appearing every now and them and they'd stay there, floating. It seemed like a calligraphy forest and in that moment, it was the most peaceful place Vernon could've found. The problem was that as much as peaceful this place was, his mind was a hurricane of thoughts about that boy. He just saw him for a few seconds and now he couldn't take him off his mind. Thinking about how he looked at everything around him, about his smile and about the sweetness in his eyes.

 

Vernon then decided to get out of the book and of the library, wanting to come back. Will he meet this mysterious guy again? Would they meet inside another book or through the aisles? Both options seemed to be quite unlikely. However, he'll find him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - J.K. Rowling
> 
> -Manual of Graphology - Eric Singer


	7. Chapter 7

And Vernon tried his best to find him. It became a daily routine. He went to the library everyday, to the point he quickly befriended Mingyu and Wonwoo. He spent so much hours talking to them because he thought the closer to the door, the sooner they'd run into each other. But they didn't.

 

Two weeks later Vernon was on the verge of giving up and assuming they'll never meet again and that he was, in fact, part of that book. But he did look at him, he did smiled at him. Keeping in mind that there wasn't any possibility to interact with the story, Vernon was completely sure he was real. But not seeing him going in or out made him doubt.

 

Until he saw his blonde hair and his eyes again. Smiling straight at him.

 

And once again, the boy disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Vernon ran to where he saw him only to find some opened books lying on the floor. He could've get in any of them. He locked eyes again with the boy who wouldn't go off his mind since the first time they saw each other. And now he could be in any of those book, in any page and he didn't have a clue of which one.

 

He looked at all of them, stressing out. He tried his luck.

 

He was greeted by an army lead by a too-young girl to be there. But that boy wasn't around. Quickly he took a second chance on another book only to find himself in the middle of an air raid during the second World War. Since he couldn't find that blonde hair, he get out. Vernon didn't know if he could die inside a novel, but he knew he wouldn't stay there to check it.

 

Once out he did what he should've done since the begging: wait. Eventually the boy would get out from wherever he was.

 

Two days passed by. Wonwoo and Mingyu didn't mind him staying there at night. In fact, a lot of people still inside the stories while the library's doors were closed. Mingyu brought him some food and he even offered to wait for him so Vernon could go for a good sleep, but he didn't want to. He kept waiting for him although sometimes he'd wonder if it was worth to wait for someone he didn't know anything about. He didn't even know his name.

 

But every doubt faded away during his second night there.

 

He felt some movement by his side while he was getting drowsy. Somebody was carefully covering him up with a jacket. When he looked up he found those eyes that kept crossing his mind and now he won't miss the chance. He took his wrist with more abruptness than he intended, scaring the boy a bit.

 

-Um... I'm sorry if I hurt you... I didn't mean to... -Vernon tried to apologize, not finding the right words. He was nervous, thinking about how he just made the worst fist impression ever. He didn't feel sleepy anymore and now his mind was a wreck of nerves, insecurity and awe of the boy in front of him.

 

-Don't worry, it's okay -if his eyes seemed sweet, his voice made him get a sugar rush.- By the way, my name is Seungkwan -and he smiled.

 

As much as he thought of it, Vernon couldn't find what was making him feel this way. He looked at Seungkwan and there wasn't anything that made him out of this world. But when he looked at him, he becomes Vernon's whole world. Nobody ever made him feel that. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he wanted to feel more.

 

-I'm Vernon -actually he didn't know what he was saying.

 

-Nice to meet you. I don't know what you are doing there, sitting on the floor. Your back's gonna hurt if you sleep there, you'd be comfier in one of the couches -he started walking away to one of the selves, about to take a book.- Well, I gotta go. I hope to see you again soon.

 

-Wait -he couldn't get to the shelf because Vernon's hand held on his jeans, looking at him with puppy eyes,- stay. Please. I... was waiting for... for you -he spoke before thinking. He had crept him out more, for sure. He had hurt his wrist before, for sure. Seungkwan would think he was crazy, for sure. For sure.

 

But he took his hand, helping him getting up and both of them headed to the couches. They were definitely comfier that the floor. And even more if Seungkwan was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The Ultimate Weapon (4) - Shin Takahashi
> 
> -Alto Riesgo - Ken Follett [I couldn't find the English title for this one, I'm sorry]


	9. Chapter 9

When he woke up, he couldn't remember the exact moment he fell asleep. He only remembered talking to Seungkwan, their conversation didn't help them to get to know each other more. The last thing he could remember was suggesting to question each other. Seungkwan declined this saying it would be better to sleep. Maybe that's what led him to have Seungkwan's arms wrapped around his waist.

 

On one hand Vernon was a bit annoyed for not facing him. He'd love seeing him waking up, but turning around wasn't an option because at the same time he didn't want to wake him up. On the other hand, he was glad Seungkwan couldn't see his face all red due to their closeness and his warm breathing hitting his nape. He made him feel nervous and calm at the same time.

 

Actually they were a pair of strangers, but it didn't feel weird. If anything, Vernon felt at home.

 

-GOOD MORNING, LOVEBIRDS! -Mingyu's sudden voice made the both jump, finally waking Seungkwan up.- I bring you coffee, courtesy of the vending machines downstairs.

 

Both of them sat on the opposite sides of the couch. Mingyu, after handing the little plastic cups, settled between them.

 

-Wonwoo owes me 50 bucks. I knew you were waiting for him.

 

-Did you guys bet on me? -asked Vernon after digesting what he just said.

 

-Yeah, of course. Just waiting to see what would happen was boring. Did you enjoy your night? I just hope you guys didn't make a mess -as soon as he finished saying this, two punches reached both of his arms.- Hey! There's no need to do that! Just tell me 'no' or something. Whatever, I gotta go. Tell me everything later -and he winked his way out, leaving both of them puzzled.

 

They kept silence for a while, taking sips of their coffees. Soon they found comfort in that situation, stealing glances and gifting smiles to each other. Some minutes later, Seungkwan broke the silence.

 

-Remember the question game you suggested last night? -Vernon nodded- Ok so let's play it but with a little condition: we can't ask anything unless we're inside a book, does it seems good to you?

 

-Amazing -and he took Seungkwan's hand to run through the aisles.


	10. Chapter 10

-Why do you visit the library? -asked Seungkwan. They were taking a stroll through the forest in Gatlin, South Carolina.

 

-I came because of curiosity, I just wanted to find out if the rumors were true. The idea was to visit it once, but I kept going there because of something else -he regretted answering even before saying it. Luckily, Seungkwan was too distracted looking around to notice Vernon looking at him while saying those words.- Favorite color?

 

-Hazel -answered back, staring at his eyes, -since last night -and faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Beautiful Creatures - Kami García and Margaret Stohl


	11. Chapter 11

They've already visited dozens of books. They could identify some of them, the other ones didn't matter. They just wanted to know the other. They got to the point of not knowing what o ask anymore.

 

-What does "aserejé" * means?

 

-Well, I once read a Twitter thread explaining the whole song. It was about... -judging by Seungkwan's look maybe he wasn't expecting an actual answer, so Vernon didn't continue his explanation.

 

They were sitting under the shadow of a tree, next to a sleeping hare. After what seemed like hours, they felt like knowing each other since forever, but last time the were in the library and looked at the clock on the wall, just half and hour have passed by. Every time they get there Wonwoo and Mingyu would look at them and whisper. Why were they doing that?

 

Sometimes they'd ask a lot while seeing the story. Sometimes they just get in, look around and get out in seconds. But most of the time they talk about everything they'd see there. From the landscape, to the characters or their clothes. They also talk about the scenes that saw. Like that one time they get into and encyclopedia to found whale's reproduction explanation. Actually they never talked about that again. They rather forget that.

 

Days went by. They've already made lot of memories together. They quickly became closer and every story they visited would be something to remember in the future. The fact that time worked different inside and outside helped them to spend so much time together in only some hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Tortoise and the Hare - Aesop
> 
> -Animal Life Encyclopedia
> 
> *If you aren't from Spain you won't understand this. Aserejé is a [weird] Spanish old song. Its meaning isn't really sure. I just wanted to add a joke and I couldn't think of anything in English so I kept the same one as in the Spanish version of the fic.
> 
> Whatever, I hope you're enjoying this!


	12. Chapter 12

-Can you die or get hurt inside a book?

 

-We agreed not to ask anything unless we're inside.

 

Vernon rolled back his eyes. Actually he was concerned about that since the beginning. He should ask Wonwoo but every time he tried talk to him, Mingyu would come asking for details. Details of what? They have been getting in and out of random pages, what does he want to know?

 

-I don't know and, guess what? I'm scared it's possible to die and we get inside The Hunger Games.

 

-Yeah sure, here we have all the books in the world and we're gonna show up exactly in The Hunger Games -Seungkwan's tone was full of sarcasm, but Vernon knew he wasn't mad or something, he was simply like this.

 

-Okay it doesn't have to be exactly that one. I once get in the middle of a bombing and I was terrified you were there.

 

-I don't remember that book... Did you... Did you worry about me before meeting?

 

-We said no questions unless we're inside.

 

Seungkwan was left there shaking his head slowly. Vernon stuck his tongue out before opening a book.


	13. Chapter 13

As if Vernon had somehow summoned it, they found themselves in the middle of the Arena. If the couldn't die there, Seungkwan would be the one killing Vernon as soon as the get out of there.

 

-Don't look at me like that, it ain't my fault!

 

-You opened the book, you idiot! -he took Vernon's hand and tried to run away. All around them was chaos. People running, screaming, attacking... They should've get out of there, but in that moment all they could think about was running away.

 

-WATCH OUT! -Vernon jumped over Seungkwan, falling to the ground avoiding an arrow someone shot in their direction. And they were face to face, Seungkwan under Vernon's body and out of breath. Maybe it wasn't the perfect moment. Maybe they could die there. But it didn't matter. Why they didn't get out of there immediately? Because if they did, they wouldn't be kissing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Hunger Games - Suzanne Collins


	14. Chapter 14

When they came back to the library, they were still on the ground, Vernon on top of Seungkwan. They were still lost into the other's eyes.

 

A sudden flash brought them back to reality. Next to them stood Mingyu, taking photos of them from different angles.

 

-Go on, feel free. Wonwoo have to see this. Where you inside Kama sutra or something?

 

The two boys get up quickly, their faces burning red.

 

-Mingyu, can you die or get hurt inside a book? -Seungkwan asked this time.

 

-Characters can't touch nor attack you, but I don't know if you can. I mean, if you get a heart stroke you may die, but I don't know if you can get one inside. Also I'm not sure if your can kill yourself there and what would happen if you did. But please, don't try anything, there's no need to prove it. Why do you ask? I know Kama sutra has weird positions but to the point of thinking you're gonna die... -Vernon hit him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Kama Sutra - Vatsiaiana


	15. Chapter 15

Just like what happened with the whales, they didn't talk about their kiss again. None of them was sure about the other's thoughts and they rather avoid an uncomfortable conversation Although after their kiss they became closer. They usually held hands, they rested against the other's body when they sit down to relax. Wonwoo sometimes asked why nobody told him they were dating, but they weren't dating so they just brush the question off.

 

But that was about to change.

 

Some weeks passed by since the  _incident_  inside The Hunger Games. Vernon enjoyed his relationship with Seungkwan and was scared of fucking things up, but he was even more scared of regrets. He was determined to confess his feelings. Taking a leap of faith. He has to jump if he wants to fly.

 

He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know how to do it.

 

When he got in the library, Wonwoo handed him a piece of paper:

 

 

He couldn't help but smile like an idiot. He went where the note says to find a book carefully placed on a little table in the middle of that aisle. It was opened to a particular page. Was Seungkwan waiting for him in Neverland?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Peter Pan - James Matthew Barrie


	16. Chapter 16

But he didn't find Peter Pan playing with the lost boys. He found himself transported to a woodland filled with pools. Everything was in complete silence. Seungkwan wasn't around. He walked for a bit, calling his name out but he couldn't find him. Vernon sat next to one of the trees, waiting for hours but it was in vain.

 

-Seungkwan, please, don't do this to me again. I've been here for hours and I'm not gonna make the same mistake again of going inside the pools looking for you*, without a clue of where to find you -he wasn't surprised of not hearing any answer so he took a deep breath before keep talking.- I don't even know if you can hear me, I hope so. If you aren't, at least I can use it as some kind of rehearsal of the speech I'll ever say. I don't know where you're right now nor where you've been all my life. But I know I need you here next to me. From now on. I've been feeling empty to the point I came here looking for something that could fill me, and I found you. I swear since the moment I looked into your eyes I can't think of anything else. I don't want to see anything apart from your smile. But I know I'm not the only one who feels like that. You probably think I'm too dense to notice every time I get close to you, your heart skips a beat. Does it also beat like crazy when we hold hands? Because I sometimes believe mine can somehow communicate with you. Have you ever feel those butterflies flying in your stomach? Because they've set up a dance floor inside of mine and enjoy it way too much. The point is, maybe I'm not the best when it comes to expressing myself, but I'm the best at stating the truth: I love you. You make me feel like anybody else can. During the last few weeks we've seen thousands different things, we've visited worlds and I gotta say, the only thing that made them stand out was that you were there with me. Wonderland looks like wasted ground next to you. We ended up not knowing what fears a wise man, but what I fear the most is losing you. I want to make you happy, I want to make you feel everything and live even more. I'll make Romeo and Juliet envy of us because we've already lasted more that three days and we're going to survive.

 

Vernon said it all to the air. He kept silence for a while, thinking. Speaking before thinking have always been his flaw.

 

-Oh my god, Vernon... You are a walking disgusting cliché -and don't forget his flaw of talking to himself- but that was a good rehearsal, you just need to be able to say all that to him. Would you? . . . I wish.

 

-True, that was a bit too cheesy. But you're right. My heart also beats like crazy and the butterflies are anxious to fly away -Vernon wasn't supposed to hear an answer. Not now. It couldn't be happening. Seungkwan kneeled in front of him.- The truth is I brought you here to do something like that. But I got too scared to actually do it. That's why I hid between the woods and I didn't know how to get out again -he was leaning forward more and more.- I will therefore take the liberty of using that rehearsal as the actual performance -too close.- I love you so much. So so much. You have no idea for how long I've been whipped for you, because I've spent most of the time avoiding you. But I aim to make up for the time I've wasted -he kissed him.- Hansol Vernon Chwe, can I finally say we're officially something?

 

-I won't deny it ever again, Boo Seungkwan -they were still to close to each other, smiling.- But under one condition: we have to sell the scoop out to the boys. I'm sure they've bet on us again, we gotta take the advantage once.

 

-Why are you like this? -he laughed- We gotta sell them both separately. You go with Mingyu and I'll go with Wonwoo. Business vision is needed if you want to publish a best-seller.

 

-I wasn't expecting that from you... Keep surprising me for the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Chornicles of Narnia, The Magician's Nephew - C. S. Lewis. * I have to explain something for the ones who haven't read it: the pools are like doors to different worlds. The forest is a neutral zone. When Vernon says "the same mistake" he talks about when he found the books on the library's floor and tried to find Seungkwan (althought he couldn't get inside the pools, actually).
> 
> \- Alice's Adventures in Wonderland - Lewis Carroll.
> 
> -The Wise Man's Fear. The Kingkiller Chronicle: Day Two - Patrick Rothfuss.
> 
> -The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet - William Shakespeare.


	17. Chapter 17

They got out of that book to start a new chapter in their lives, hoping for more than just one. Hoping for a full novel. For a never-ending saga. Hoping it would be full of different themes. Different genres. Hoping they'd live everything, they'd live it together. They didn't need fame, they didn't need to be remembered. They only needed not being forgotten by the other, not letting each other go. Every memory was left written in the pages they've visited and they'd make sure they'd be making history step by step. Seungkwan may have found his reason for not wanting to run away from reality. Vernon may just wanted to find a book that could change his life in any way, but he found what pushed him to start writing his own story. With him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biblichor is finished! The idea of this came up at 1AM and it's actually my first story, so sorry. 
> 
> If you reached here: Thank you so much.


End file.
